Heretofore, short skis have been available in the prior art but all of these skis utilized automatically releasable boot bindings, using a separate boot plate and in many instances other separate pieces. The great majority of prior skis were of full length which, in some models, may have been on the order of seven feet (7'), or more, and which were not particularly suited to the type of skiing contemplated for the present type of ski. Such skis necessitated the automatic release of the boot bindings in the event of mishap in order to prevent, if possible, serious injury to the skiers ankles, legs, or otherwise.
Short skis have been available in the prior art but these give the impression of training skis, or skis intended for children. Some such short skis were long enough to include a flexible forward portion of the runner in front of where the boot mounted on the ski. Other skis of this type amounted to nothing more than a flat board, or plate, with an upturned toe portion and some included depending side runners. At least one such short type of ski included lines attached to the toe portions of the skis allegedly for "steering" the skis. It follows that experienced, or expert skiers would not be inclined to use such skis which might be considered "gimmicks" for the inexperienced.